Visit The Dentist
Visit the Dentist is an episode of season 1 in The Berenstain Bears, which first aired on February 4, 2003. In this episode, Brother and Sister get loose teeth and think of ways of getting rid of them without Mama and Papa knowing. Summary When Sister gets her first loose tooth, Brother teases her that the dentist will extract it with a big yanking tool. After Sister watches Brother get a cavity filled, she discovers that her dentist is a very gentle fellow and he assures her that most baby teeth don’t need yanking. They fall out all on their own. Appearances: * Papa Bear * Mama Bear * Brother Bear * Sister Bear * Cousin Freddy Bear '''(����Japanese:クズン・フレディ・ベアー'[''Kuzun Furedi Bea] ����Korean:사촌 프레디 베어 '[''Sachon Peuledi Beeo]) * 'Elizabeth "Lizzy" Bruin ' (����Japanese: '''エリザベス・'"リジー"'・'ブルン. {Erizabesu "Rijī" Burun} ����'Korean: 엘리자베스 "리지" 브루 인 {''Ellijabeseu "Liji" Beulu in''}) * Dr. Bearson Quotes *'FREDDY BEAR:' I didnt know that many gooey gums would fit into 1 bag. *'BEAR:' That way, I'll have til last a while. *'FREDDY BEAR:' A while? You'll have it until next year. **Mwen pa t 'konnen ke anpil jansiv gooey ta anfòm nan 1 sak. Differences From the Book: * Lizzy and Cousin Freddy are seen, although in book, they were not seen. The book was published before "The Trouble With Friends", when Lizzy first appeared. * The story in the book ended when Sister ran into Mama and Papa's room to show them her shiny new dime. In the cartoon, the episode ended where Sister, Brother, and Mama were leaving Dr. Bearson's office with Sister's loose tooth. * Dr. Bearson used a little plastic thing to wiggle Sister's tooth in the book, but in the cartoon, he used a white cloth to wiggle it. * In the cartoon, Sister and Brother got two balloons: A red one and a yellow one. But in the book, they only got one red balloon. * At the beginning, in the book, when Sister woke up, she felt a loose tooth. In the cartoon, she got out of bed, went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she began brushing her teeth, she felt the loose tooth. * In the book, Sister and Brother were having special cereal at breakfast. But in the cartoon, they had toast. * In the cartoon, the story shows Brother and Cousin Freddy coming out of the candy store, and when Brother took a bite of one of the gooey gums, he felt a bad cavity. In the book this scene wasn't shown. * In the cartoon, Brother was so scared to go to the dentist because of his cavity. But in the book, he wasn't scared, and he didn't feel bad. * In the cartoon, Brother was helping Papa at his workshop, but the book never showed that scene. * In the book, Mama appears when Brother was getting his cavity filled. But in the cartoon, she's absent. * In the cartoon, Sister, Brother, and Mama were in the waiting room at Dr. Bearson's, although in the book, they weren't in the waiting room. * Papa was seen more in the cartoon. He was seen at the end of the book sleeping just as Sister bursts into his and Mama's bedroom to show them her new dime. Gallery: Brother_and_Freddy_with_gooey_gums.jpg| Brother_Bear_was_only_kidding.jpg| Hqdefault_(37).jpg| Watch Episode: Category:Episode List with Elizabeth ("Lizzy") Bruin Category:2003 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Brother Category:Episodes focusing on Sister Category:List of Berenstain Bears Episodes Category:Episode List with Cousin Freddy Bear Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images